Running Like Water
by Small Teeth
Summary: Discontinued until I get the inspiration to completely re-do it...
1. Wolf Tears

Disclaimer: I do not and will not EVER own Wolf's Rain. Because if I did, I wouldn't be living in a cardboard box on the side of the road, and eating catfood.

Running Like Water

Chapter1- Wolf Tears

Toboe stared into the rushing water . It went smooth at first, but as it went along, it came to a whirlpool. The water swirled around and sucked up anything within 5ft from it. Then it came to a waterfall. The waterfall seemed to drop forever. The mist was so thick, you couldn't even see the bottom. But Toboe knew there rocks down there. He could sense it. There was a large rock sticking out from behind the waterfall. It stuck out at least 7ft; easy to stand on. If they fell, they'd only wish to land there.

"Jump Toboe!"

Toboe looked up and saw Hige staring at him.

"What?"

"Jump Runt!"

Toboe once again looked down from where they stood. The cliff was about 20ft in the air.

"But Hige, it's too high!"

"If you don't jump now, they'll get you!"

"But H-

A gunshot was fired.

"Crap! yelled Tsume, they found us!"

"Then lets jump!" yelled Kiba and Hige in unison.

They both jumped from the cliff and disappeared into the fog.The two, heard two splashes as they hit the water.

"Your turn," said Tsume.

Toboe looked up at him. He was about to decline when another gunshot was fired.It barely missed his foot. The bullet disturbed the ground beneath Toboe's foot at the edge of the cliff. The chunk of rock/ground gave way, and Toboe felt himself falling.

On instinct, he grabbed Tsume's arm, hoping the older wolf could hold him up. Another shot was fired, barely missing Tsume. The two felt the Earth gave way, and they plunged into the water.

It felt as if he was stabbed by 100 daggers. His legs and sides burned, even in the icy water. He tried to breathe, but sucked in the water instead. He frantically moved his arms around, hoping to find something to grab onto. Nothing. He broke through the surface and gasped for air. Through blurred eyes, he could see Kiba and Hige running along side the river. They were shouting things, but his ears were clogged with water, so all he saw were their mouths moving.

That's when he noticed he was moving. And at an incredibly fast pace. He tried swimming to shore, but the current was too strong.

"_I guess this is the end. I never thought I would end like this. I wanted to go to paradise with you. With you Tsume! We were supposed to go together; all of us. I'm sorry Tsume. For not being strong and being the wimp I was in your eyes. Kiba ,Hige I-"_

Strong arms embraced me. He could see he was being pulled to the side, instead of forward. He looked up at his rescuer and was surprised to see Tsume. He had a look of determination on his face.

"_Was Tsume saving him?"_

Tsume's teeth were clenched as he struggled to keep a grip on Toboe, and to keep his and Toboe's head above the surface. The icy water was burning his legs and arms. They would of felt numb, except for the icy feeling going through them.

As they neared the bank, they realized it was higher than it appeared from afar. Tsume knew he couldn't climb it with Toboe, so he grabbed onto a loose root.

"This thing better be sturdy, or we're done for!" 

Kiba and Hige ran up to the bank to pull them up. Toboe's arms were wrapped tightly around Tsume's arm. Tsume wasn't sure if he could hold on for much longer with only one arm. The current was pulling him forward, so he started to lose his grip. Kiba pried Toboe's arms loose and pulled him up. They layed him on the ground behind them. He was very pale and was shivering uncontrollably. Hige and Kiba turned to help Tsume, but were shocked to see the root hanging loosely from the bank. No Tsume. The two ran along the bank, leaving Toboe to rest. They soon came to the end of the line. They stood at the drop off where the waterfall fell. They looked desperately along and around the waterfall, hoping to see the grey anywhere. Nothing. They heard a gasp from behind.

They turned around to see Toboe standing there. All the color drained from his face.

"Please No! he cried, Please tell me it isn't so!"

The two stared at the ground, not wanting to meet the pup's eyes.

Toboe dropped to his knees. His friend, no his idol, had died right in front if him! And to save him! He let the tears flow freely down his cheeks.

Toboe threw back his head and howled a mourning song for his friend. The white and the brown joined in.

Their sorrowful song echoed through the forest, and hopefully to the grave of their beloved Tsume, who now rested at the bottom of the river.

Author's Note:  Hey Peeps!!! Wazzup!! This is my VERY first fanfic I've EVER posted on And to be perfectly honest, I'm kind of proud of it. Plz review. Reviews, Flames, Ideas, Suggestions and Comments are all welcome. See, I told you Jeni (kagome1992) that'd I post it!! YAY!!! GO ME!!! Oh, sorry. So, please review!

Oh, and when I said our 'beloved' Tsume, I didn't mean it that way!!!!! This is a

Non-yaoi fanfic. So don't get any ideas!!!! And for all you Tsume lovers out there

(I happen to also be one if you'll look at my name) Tsume does not die. I'll continue my story, if all my reviewers want me to.

TsumeHiei Luver (plz call me Thl)


	2. Wolf Song

Disclaimer: Ok, once again I do not own Wolf's Rain and I never will.

Author's Note: I'd like to give a BIG thanks to all my reviewers!

Kitsume: Thank you so much for your review. And I'll be sure to try and make this chp longer. If it isn't, then I am sooooooooo sorry! And I'll be sure and make the NEXT chp longer. Lol!!

Lonegreywolf: Thank you for the review. I'll just let you know that I'm enjoying the Wolf's Rain series you are writing. I can't wait for you to post the next chp!

Kagome1992: Thank you for the review Jeni! See, I told you I'd post it eventually. I'M SOOOOOOOOO HAPPY!!!

Cloudsluver: And another thank you. I'm still working on the picture,k? If you ask me, I think it's kinda sucky right now.**gasp**I'm SOOOO SORRY!! Bad me!! **slaps herself** There should be none of that language while I am here. Oh, sry, sometimes I talk to myself.

Omasuoniwabanshi: Thank you for the great review. I tried really hard to put detail in the waterfall. Even though I made a little mistake in the height! Lol!

Thank you all!! You have given me more confidence as a writer! I love all of you!! Ok, enough with the mushy stuff. Here's the story! D

Running Like Water

Chapter 2: Wolf Song 

That voice. That song. Please...don't stop. It's so familiar. He'd heard it somewhere, but where?

Flashback

_She stared at her two sleeping pups. A soft hum escaped her lips. Her song had no words. It was a soft hum, that seemed to have made up it's own words. Then it slowly came to a song. The song sang of peace and freedom. She stroked the grey's soft fur .She then guided her hand over to the other. Her fur was a warm black, and she had white mixed in with the black. The grey was twitching as if dreaming of chasing rabbits. He then let out a whine._

"Hush, she whispered, my little Tsume."

End Flashback

The humming stopped.

He cracked open an eye, but was blinded by light. He shut his eyes again and turned his head the other way.

"Aw, I see your awake."

Tsume opened his eyes again and saw a young girl standing there.

She had long brown hair that reached to the middle of her back, and had bi-colored eyes. The right, a deep green, and the other, a glazed gold. She had on a dark red skirt that went below her ankles, and a white blouse. The blouse was a little tight around her arms, but as it went down to her wrist it got loose and hung past her hands. There was a slit on the front that stopped a little before her breast. The slit was laced up with a silky, silver ribbon.

She was standing in the calm part of the river. It was only ankle deep, and the water swirled around her ankles. She slowly waded to the bank. In her hand was what looked like a shirt. She walked up to a basket sitting on a nearby rock. She folded the shirt and gently layed it inside.

She looked over at him, but made no gesture to come over. Tsume tried sitting up, but felt pain shoot through his body.

"You mustn't do that," she said calmly. She started to approach him. But as she got closer, a girl no longer stood there. But a wolf.

The wolf was solid black, except for the left ear, which was white, and her left hind leg, which was also white.

As she approached the rock he was lying on, she kneeled down beside it, and looked him in the face.

"For a second there, I thought you were dead .I found you lying there," she said pointing to a spot on the side of the bank. It was covered in blood, and the blood was washing away in the river.

"You must've fallen off the water fall, _even though I don't know how......"_

Her voice trailed off.

Tsume tried to speak, but nothing came. All he could taste was dried blood, and a sharp pain when he moved his jaw.

"Don't worry, she assured him, I have got medicine back at my cave that can help."

He layed back down on the rock. He let the sun shine on his face, and dry his body. That's when he noticed how injured he really was.

He had a gash on his forehead that had blood flowing out. It ran over his eye and down his chin. He also had a larger gash on his side. He must've hit a rock at an awkward angle. The blood was seeping through his leather jacket, and staining the rock beneath him. His body was covered in multiple bruises and scratches, but other than those, he was fine.

He then felt the girl staring at him. She was looking him up and down, as if trying to decide something. She stood up and walked to the end of the rock where his feet were. She pulled the pant leg up on the right foot. He pulled his leg back, but a jolt of pain went through his leg.

"That's what I thought," she said softly. She looked him in the eyes. "It's dislocated"

"Great, just great, now I'm stuck here until someone finds me." Unless the girl decides to help me......"

" I'll take you back to my pack"

Tsume growled. He didn't need anyone's help.

"Your coming if you like it or not" she said in a deadly calm voice, I don't let fellow wolves die in my territory."

She wrapped Tsume's arm around her neck and helped him stand up.

"Now keep your right foot in the air and off the ground"

Tsume did as told, and they started off.

"Don't worry, it's not far at all"

It seemed like an eternity before they got up the hill. They moved at a slow pace and it was driving Tsume crazy.

As they neared the top of the hill, Tsume could smell urine on trees that marked another wolf pack's territory. Below, there was a cave that didn't look too big. It was surrounded by grass, with dirt patches around the entrance of the cave. It was like a plain with trees surrounded the outside of the cave.

As soon as they neared the cave, 3 wolves had exited the cave, and were now surrounding them. Their teeth bared and their fur bristled on their backs.

"Cool it guys" said the female. "He's one of us "

The 3 looked Tsume up and down.

One was a reddish color. He had a white chest that went around his neck, making it look like a color. His eyes were a dark blue, making them look purple.

The other was solid white and his left eye was missing. His right eye was a light blue, that looked grey. He looked to be the oldest and the leader of the 3.

The last looked to be the youngest of the 3. He was a light brown, making it a caramel color. His eyes were a dark brown.

"I don't know Cypress, said the white, he reeks of human."

The one know known as Cypress, glared at him.

"That doesn't mean a thing!!!!" She shouted at him.

The three started circling the 2. Saliva dripped from their glossy fangs.

"I don't know, said the red, maybe we should kill him while he's weak."

The 3 closed in on the two, a look of kill burning in their eyes.

Author's Note: There's the 2nd chp! I hope everyone enjoyed it! Plz R&R

If you do, I'll be your best friend!!

DISCOVERY!!!!! I made an important discovery!! Does everyone remember in the last chp, that I put that the cliff was 20ft high? Well, I started thinking today and I just realized that 20ft wasn't high at all. It's either I'm bad at math, or Toboe is a big wuss. Lol!!

VOTE!! Hey, I know this is off the subject, but plz check it out.

Do you like Vegeta (off of DBZ)'s hair in DragonballZ, or in Dragonball GT better?

A)DragonballZ

B)Dragonball GT

C)Neither

Chow for now!!

Tsume-Hiei Luver


	3. Wolf Greetings

Disclaimer: Ok, This will be my final time saying this. I do not own Wolf's Rain. But I do own all my characters.

Running Like Water

Chapter 3: Wolf Greetings

Last time:

"I don't know Cypress," said the white," he reeks of human."

The one known as Cypress glared at him.

"That doesn't mean a thing!!!!" She shouted.

The three started circling the two. Saliva dripping from their glossy fangs.

"I don't know," said the red," maybe we should kill him while he's weak."

The three closed in on the two, a look of kill burning in their eyes.

Continuation:

She lowered her head and flattened her ears. She showed her teeth and let out a snarl. She snapped at the caramel's foot. He let out a small whine and took a few steps back. Cypress snapped again.

"Come on Cy," whined the caramel," we were just joking around."

"Then step away, or I swear I'll tear you to shreds."

The three cleared a path for her. The white glared as they passed through.

"Stay here," ordered Cypress.

Tsume sat down on the ground and leaned against a rock. Cypress disappeared inside the cave.

Tsume closed his eyes, hoping to shield the blinding sun. A shadow appeared above him. He opened his eyes and saw the three standing there. Their arms crossed.

"So pretty-boy, what do you think your doing with my girl?"

Tsume just stared at him.

"Listen here, punk," growled the white, picking Tsume up by the neck," you answer when I'm speaking."

"Then answer this!" Tsume kicked the white right in the nuts. The white released Tsume, and dropped to his knees in pain. When he recovered, he looked very pissed.

"Why you-"

"What is going on here?"

They all turned to see a wolf standing there. He was solid black with golden eyes. Cypress stood behind him.

"Well Chief, this punk over here was trying to pick a fight with me," answered the white.

The white stared behind the black, and watched Cypress help Tsume to his feet.

Jealously burned inside.

He was soon brought out of thought as the black spoke.

"Gado, you and the boys have hunting duty tonight."

"What?!?!" shouted the white," why don't you make the newbie do it to show us his loyalty."

The black lowered his gaze. "Are you questioning my leadership, Gado?"

Gado stared at the black for a moment, then stormed off into the woods. The other two following.

The black turned his gaze over to Tsume, who was now sitting on a log.

"Cypress told me all about your ankle,"

"Good for her," mumbled Tsume.

"Lay it out here, and I will relocate it."

Tsume did as he was told, and embraced himself for pain.

The black put his hands on each side of Tsume's foot.

"This is going to hurt a little," he warned.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!

A scream echoed through the forest.

"What was that?" asked Hige looking around.

"Forget about," said Kiba,"we need to find shelter."

Toboe walked at the very back.

" _I can't believe it. Tsume is actually gone. I knew he was strong, and wouldn't die that easily,guess I was wrong."_

"Shake a leg, runt."

"I'm not a runt!!"

Tsume sat there, pain written all over his face. He was holding his foot in his hands, and had his eyes squinted closed.

"Gah, you didn't have to pull my foot off!"

"But I didn't."

"Well, it sure as hell felt like it!"

Cypress slapped him in the back of the head.

"What was that for?"

"No cussing," she hissed.

"_Sheeeesh, I'm not even part of this pack, and I'm getting ordered around. And by a girl? I am getting soft."_

"Now, isn't that better?"

"Not really," groaned Tsume.

"Good, good." Smiled the black.

"How is that good?" snapped Tsume.

The wolf just chuckled and entered his cave.

Cypress heard Tsume mumble things like "gizzard" and "old fart".

"Let me introduce you to everyone," volunteered Cypress.

"The black is the alpha, Nova, and he's also my father. My mother, the alpha female, is inside the cave. Her name is Kiva. And then the three boneheads you just met were, Gado, Unari, and Kage. Gado was the white, Unari was the caramel, and Kage was the red.

"Well, it looks like you are one big happy family," stated Tsume sarcastically.

Cypress rolled her eyes.

Evening

"Here you go, son," said Nova handing Tsume a fish. "Eat so you can regain your strength."

Tsume jumped to his feet.

"Listen here, old man!!" Tsume's face was inches from Nova's.

" I don't take orders from no one!"No way, no how. Never have, never will."

"I can see that," said Nova standing.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Nova didn't answer and kept walking towards the cave.

Tsume growled and sat back down on the log. He started to pick at his fish.

"And to think I'll be like that one day."

So, Whaddya think? Good, bad? Plz R&R!!

Ok, I know someone is going to ask so:

Pronunciations:

Gado: God-o

Cypress: Sigh-press

Unari: I have no clue. D

Nova: No-vuh

Kiva: Key-vuh

Kage: Cage

Tsume: Sue-may

Hige: He-gay

Toboe: Toe-boy

Kiba: Key-buh

Meanings:

Gado: No clue. Got it from a video game. XD

Cypress: A flower that symbolizes grief and mourning

Unari: growl

Nova: No clue

Kiva: Got it from a TV show

Kage: Uh….. I dunno

Thank you to all my reviewers!!!!!!!!!!!!!

RenTin: Yes, I LOVE Tsume too! Thank you sooooo much for the review. I'll be sure to reread your fanfic, since you changed it. D

OmasuOniwabanshi: Yes, I thought long and hard on her outfit, and came up with this. YAY!!! Thanx for the review!!

Ghani-Chan: Thank you so much for the tips!! They will come in handy for all my future chapters! Thank you so much for being my beta, I'll really need some help.

??????(Anonymous): Thank you for the review my anonymous reviewer! I wish I had your Email so I could personally thank you. Oh course Tsume won't die. D I would never let poor Tsume die. _Maybe………_

Kagome1992: Yeah!! I love making cliffhangers! I am evil, aren't I? MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! How about you call me? D

ToiletDuck85: Yeah, this does sound like something Toboe would do, doesn't it? Lol!

Thanx for the review!!

Lonegreywolf: Yeah, I love cliffies too. XD YAY!! I LOVE your series and I really enjoy reading it. I can't wait for you to continue!

Kitsume: Yeah, Cypress reminds me of Kikyo too. I hope this chp answered your question on their names. And about Cypress being Tsume's sister, you'll just have to find out…… Thanx for the review!!! Oh, and thanx, you were the ONLY one that voted. I agree, I like it better in GT too.

Cloudsluver: Yeah, the discovery was kinda stupid, wasn't it? Lol!! I still can't believe I did that. D Thanx for the review!!

Author's Note: Sorry about this chp. I know, it sucked. There wasn't any action. Well,that's because I was in a hurry to type this. I'm going out of town Thursday, and won't be back until Saturday, so I decided to post it. I hope you enjoyed it.

Here are some fanfics you should check out:

If you really enjoy Wolf's Rain fanfics, then you should check out lonegreywolf's.

They are REALLY good! So check them out.

If you enjoy DragonballZ then check out Trugeta's fanfic 'A sweet Surprise".

It is a Gohan/Vidal fic,and it is very good, and well put together.

Chow for now!!

Tsume-Hiei Luver


	4. Wolf Rage

**Disclaimer:** Ok, once again I do not own Wolf's Rain. Because if I did, then Tsume and Toboe wouldn't have died. Or, I would make a Season 2.

This chp is dedicated to Cloudsluver. It's a welcome back present. She went out of town and I wanted to welcome her back! WELCOME BACK DEIDRE!!!

**Running Like Water**

**Chapter4:** Wolf Rage

"_Should we trust him?"_

"_I don't know. He looks harmless."_

He woke to the sound of voices. They were talking in low tone, causing him strain to hear.

"_Looks can be deceiving." Answered a male voice._

"_Like I said," Responded a deeper voice," he reeks of humans."_

"_I have to side with Cypress on this one," retorted a young and innocent voice," that doesn't mean a thing. Well, at least not yet."_

"_Exactly!" exclaimed a voice in a harsh whisper," We don't know that yet. I say we don't trust him."_

"_What do you think Gado?"_

"_I don't trust the outsider any more than you." Stated Gado," but Chief."_

"_What about him?"_

"_If we lay one finger on him, Chief will skin our hides."_

Tsume cracked open his left eye. He could make out 4 figures gathered around fire.

The one known as Gado was standing near the fire, leaning against a tree. He had a tight fitting, navy blue sleeveless shirt. His pants were baggy and had a camouflage design. They hung loosely and were held up by a brown leather belt with a silver buckle. His hair was a blonde-white and was spiked. His eye was a light blue, looking almost grey. His left eye was missing, and replacing it was a large, slim scar. It started at his forehead, running down his eye and stopping at his cheekbone. His left ear had a silver hoop hanging from it and his right ear was torn at the top. On his left arm was a tattoo of a Bengal tiger. He looked to be about 21 years old, and was about 6'0ft tall. As a wolf, he was solid white. His hoop, tattoo and scar remained.

The one known as Kage sat on a log. He wore a loose fitting, white sleeveless shirt. His pants were brown, baggy shorts that came down to his knees. His hair was black, and came down to his shoulders. It was tied up in a horsetail. It had blue streaks running through it. His eyes were a dark blue, looking almost purple. He looked to be about 18 and was about 5'6ft tall. As a wolf, his fur was a reddish color. He had a white belly and chest, and it was white around his neck.

The other, probably the youngest, sat on the ground next to Kage. His name was Unari and had the same innocent look as Toboe. He wore a forest green T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. He had dark brown hair that hung below his chin. His eyes were a dark chocolate color. He looked to be about 14 years old and about 4'8ft tall. As a wolf, he was a light brown, giving him a caramel look.

Gado looked his way.

"Well, what do you know!" smirked Gado, " It looks like pretty-boy has decided to join us."

Tsume lifted his head from his paws and growled.

Gado and the others just laughed.

Gado approached him with a smug look.

"It's pay back time," growled Gado. "I'd never been that humiliated. You made me the laughing stock of the whole pack!"

Gado grabbed Tsume by the neck and lifted him up to meet his eyes.

"Sweet, sweet revenge!"

Tsume was ready to jab his foot into Gado's nuts. Gado was prepared and caught his foot with a smirk.

"The same trick doesn't work on me twice."

Gado tightened his grip around Tsume's neck.

"This pack isn't big enough for the two of us. So now, you shall d- "

"Release him."

Gado turned towards the new voice.

Nova stood there.

He had on a black T-shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans. His hair was black and cut short. There was a visible trace of grey hairs. He had a close trimmed beard. His eyes were gold and held a wise look. He looked to be in his late 30's and was about 6'2 ft tall. As a wolf he was solid black.

Gado immediately released Tsume. He headed into the woods without a word. His two comrades quickly pursued him.

Nova held out a hand to Tsume. Tsume ignored it and helped himself up.

"I'm sorry about Gado's rudeness," apologized Nova, unfazed by Tsume's _own_ rudeness.

Tsume snorted.

" I could've taken him."

"I'm sure you could've," nodded Nova, walking off into the woods.

Tsume plopped back down on the log he fell asleep on the previous night.

His mind slowly crept to images and memories of his pack.

&&

"Why don't you go show are guest around?"

Cypress looked up at her mother.

She was sitting on the ground in Indian-style. She had a fur in her hands and was sewing it into a blanket. She had on a skirt much like her own, except it was a sky blue, and had a slit up the side. Her shirt was long sleeved and white. She had brown hair that stopped at her shoulders and she had dark green eyes. She looked to be in her early 30's and was about 5'6. As a wolf, her fur was dark brown. Her right ear and left front paw were white.

Cypress sat with her back leaning against the side of the cave. Her knees were drawn up to her chest. She rested her chin on top.

"Cypress?"

"Yeah Mom?"

"Were you listening?"

"Yes"

"I'm sure he would love to be shown around by a beautiful woman."

"Fat chance!"

Kiva looked up from her sewing.

"And why is that, dear?"

"He is an arrogant jerk! I should of left him by the river to die!"

"Cypress! What has gotten into you?"

"Dad relocated his ankle. He didn't give a thank you or anything! Not even a nod!"

"He's just a son of a b-!"

"That's enough of that!"

Cypress growled.

"Well then. If you feel that way about him, I'd like you to go and do the laundry."

"Fine mother."

"And you'll bring _him_ with you."

&&

Footsteps approached him. He cracked open his eyes. Cypress stood there holding a basket on her hips.

"What are you looking at?"

Cypress frowned.

"I was going to bring you down to the river but……" her voice trailed off as she turned her gaze to Tsume's ankle.

"Ha! Nice try!" "You think a little twisted ankle could stop me?"

Tsume stood up, but his ankle gave way. He fell back down on the log. Cypress just smirked.

She walked over and nudged Tsume's ankle gently with her foot. He cringed in pain.

"Nice try." Maybe if you toughened up I could drag you along."

She walked off, swaying her hips in a mocking way.

Tsume growled.

A burst of laughter caught his attention. Up on top of the cave sat the trio.

Gado jumped from the cave, landing gracefully on his feet. The other two followed. They continued laughing as they passed him. They followed after Cypress.

&&

Cypress waded out into in the ankle deep water. She dipped the shirt she was holding in the water.

"_What was his name?"_

She let out a frustrated sigh.

Forgetting about cleaning the clothes, she walked to shore.

She sat down on a rock that overlooked the river. It was just low enough for her bare feet to touch the water. She laced her fingers behind her head and layed back.

A small fish nibbled on the end of her big toe. She scared it off by swaying her foot. She relaxed again, enjoying the morning breeze.

Footsteps could be heard. They were moving at a fast pace.

"CANNONBALL!"

As soon as Cypress sat up, a huge wave came and drenched her.

As soon as her vision was cleared, she could see Kage swimming there, laughing his head off.

Unari jumped into the water after him. He came up to the surface, spitting a mouthful of water at her feet.

"Will you two just grow up!!"

She turned, nearly running into Gado. She brushed past him.

She picked up her pace and grabbed the basket before entering the woods. Gado was running trying to keep up.

"Aw, come on Cy, it was a joke." He said getting in front of her and blocking her path.

She once again brushed past him.

"You can't run from it, Cypress! You're a wolf just like us! So stop acting human! You aren't one and you'll never be one!"

Tears poured down her face as she picked up her pace, trying to escape Gado's voice.

&&

Cypress stormed into the cave area. She threw the basket down and entered the cave without even stopping. Tsume noticed a trail of water.

He could hear her crying and talking to her parents from inside the cave. His blood started to boil.

He stood, despite the pain, and stormed into the woods. He had never felt this angry before and he didn't even know why.

&&

"Hey Gado! What took you?"

Gado dove head first into the water. He came up and back stroked his way over to Kage.

"I had a little problem to deal with." He answered, referring to Cypress.

"Girls are such a pain!"

"Right on!" Kage gave Unari a high five.

"Now, who wants to race?" questioned Unari.

" I w-!"

Kage saw movement out of the corner of his eye.

Tsume stood there. Arms crossed.

" Aw! Did pretty-boy get kicked out by a girl?" mocked Kage. Unari and him burst up laughing. Gado chuckled.

"No, seriously," interrupted Gado," Why are you here?"

Tsume cracked his ankles.

"I'm here to kick your ass."

So? What do you think? Wow! 7 pages! My hands are killing me! I am sorry for the long wait. I had a lot of stuff to do. I had a lot of math homework, a report due and I had a band concert. So I was busy practicing and studying.

I am soooooooo happy! I just got Inuyasha the movie! It is soooo kewl!

**IMPORTANT!** I have an announcement! I am currently working on another WR fic. I am creating another wolf pack of my own. I love all my reviewers so I'd love for you guys to be in my fic. You'd be a wolf in the wolf pack. So, if your interested, please let me know in a review and give me your Email address, that you use the most, so I can contact you.

**Vote!** Ok,this is also important. Which POV should my next chappie be on?

Toboe, Kiba and Hige

Tsume

I need at least four votes before I continue. No votes, no new chapter. I really hate to do this, but I really need to know.

**Must read!:**

Fair Creature

By-Ghani-Chan

Anime-Wolf's Rain

Type- TsumexToboe

Thank you to all my reviewers!!!

**Blueeyedblackwolf (anonymous):** Thank you for the review! Hm..It does? Cool! I'll have to look Kage up in my Japanese dictionary. Oh, and by the way, I love your reviewer name!

**Kitsume:** Thank you for the reviewer. Grounded, eh? That sounds a lot like me. I get grounded all the time. From my TV, computer, Xbox and phone. Its pure torture! Hm…Cypress may be. Ah, who am I kidding? Its obvious isn't it?

**Arrow-Tipped Kestrel:** Thank you for the review!! I'm hoping this chp is longer!

**RenTin:** Thank you! Hey, have you updated your fic yet? I'm sorry, I forgot the title. I'm going to put you on my Author Alert list, k?

**Lonegreywolf:** Yay! I'm glad I made them longer! I hope this fic is longer too. Oh, and I can't wait till you update your fic!!

**Omasuoniwabanshi**: Yea, I like Chief too! He's alpha male material! Lol! And in this chapter, yet again, he has to break up another fight. Lol!

**Kagome1992:** Um… no offense, but you didn't really review, Jeni. See, look at my fic. I'm not using the mother of all words and I don't plan to. I'm not using the word and I'm still getting reviews. If you're using those words to be cool, well it's not. Anyways, thanks for the review!

**ToiletDuck85:** Hey, I liked that! The King of Leather. It's pretty catchy, don't you think? Lol! Yea, and Cypress sure isn't happy about it. Yep, and here's that fight you mentioned. Tsume is almost recovered. But…this fight won't help, eh? Lol! Thanks for the review!

Thank you!

Chow for now,

Tsume-Hiei luver


	5. Wolf Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain.

A/N- OMG! I'm so sorry for the wait. I've been loaded with homework and my sister wants me to type a fanfic for her as well. I'm also working on another fic called 'White Silence.' It's another Wolf's Rain fic staring my two favorite people: My best friend Jeni a.k.a Kagome1992 and my favorite reviewer Kitsume!

I'm sorry this chapter has no action. It's kind of a space filler so you'll know what's going on with the rest of the pack. I'll owe you back by posting a nice fighting scene in the next chapter.

**Running Like Water**

**Chapter5**: Wolf Dreams

"Hey runt, scoot over." Hige plopped down on a rotting log they had found earlier next to Toboe. Toboe was staring blankly into the fire they had built for warmth and had been sitting there all day.

"You ok?" asked Hige in a worried tone.

"I'm fine." Came the reply.

Hige yawned and stretched his arms up over his head. "I may not be an expert, but I think I know when something is bothering someone."

Toboe looked up at the older wolf. "It's alright, Hige. I'm fine."

"It's about Tsume, isn't it?" Toboe didn't answer but turned his gaze to the ground.

"Yeah, I'm starting to miss the big guy myself," confessed Hige.

"It's just hard to lose someone. First Granny and now him. I mean, we may not act like it, but we're kind of…kind of like a-"

"Family?"

Toboe turned around and saw Kiba standing there. His mouth was slightly bloody and he grasped a couple of dead rabbits in his hands.

"Yes, exactly."

"Yeah! Dinner time!" cheered Hige, waiting anxiously for Kiba to toss him a rabbit.

Kiba snatched the rabbit away when Hige tried to grab it.

"Awwww! Come on Kiba!" whined Hige!

"Hige, you can't eat it raw!"

"Kiba! We're wolves for crying out loud!"

"Hige, I think I know what I am. I just think it's be better to eat it cooked for once." Kiba stuck a long stick up the rabbit's butt and it popped out of its head. He did the same for the other two until the three were lined up on the stick ready to be cooked.

Hige drooled as he watched Kiba hold the roasting rabbits over the fire.

Kiba watched Toboe out of the corner of his eye. He looked like he'd fall over any second now and had dark rings under his eyes.

"Toboe, why don't you get some sleep?" Kiba broke the silence. Toboe looked up at Kiba with a tired expression.

"Why don't you eat first?" suggested Hige, " You're going to need your strength tomorrow for our trip to paradise."

"I'm not going."

Hige's jaw dropped.

"WHAT? WHY THE HELL NOT?" Kiba laid a hand on Hige's shoulder, telling him to calm down.

"Toboe, get some sleep. In the morning tell us your decision. I'll keep watch and Hige will take second shift. If you're up to it, you can have third."

Toboe yawned and nodded his head. He got up from the log and lay on the ground. He curled into a tight ball, so his tail was touching his moist nose.

Kiba turned his gaze from the sleeping pup to the roasting rabbits. Their skin was starting to peel showing they were done. He removed the first rabbit and it immediately burned his hands.

"Here you go, Hige." Hige turned just in time to catch the rabbit before it hit him in the face. He licked his lips and sunk his fangs into its meat. His eyes widened and he regretted dearly for the careless action.

"Hot! Very hot!" He began to wave his hand like a fan over his burnt tongue. Kiba chuckled.

Kiba peeled a piece of its meat off and stuck it into his mouth.

Hige did the same. He peeled off a piece of its tender meat and popped it into his mouth. He began to drool as he savored the taste in his mouth.

He then looked over and saw Kiba staring off into the distance. He looked as if something was on his mind.

"Yo Kiba, something up?"

Kiba took another bite of his meat.

"I've been thinking," he started, "What if…what if Tsume didn't…..didn't really die.?"

Hige choked on his rabbit. "Are you nuts! He fell off a freakin' waterfall for crying out loud!"

Kiba shrugged. "It is possible."

"Yeah, when pigs fly." Snorted Hige.

Kiba didn't respond.

"Alright, alright," Hige stretched his arms over his head and yawned, "Why don't we go by the river in the morning. For Toboe's sake."

Kiba smiled. "Alright. Thanks."

Hige waved his hand dismissively. " Yeah, yeah. I'm going to bed. If you hear or smell anything…. wake me." Hige jumped from his log and landed on the ground with thud. "In the mean time, I'll be right here." With that said, he curled into a tight ball and snoozed silently.

Kiba took a seat where Hige had been moments before. He starred at the sleeping wolves and took another bite of his unfinished rabbit.

SSSSSSS

Toboe sat by the river. The water was flowing silently and swirled around a couple of rocks that had found their way into the river. A thick mist hovered over the flowing water and devoured every object in its path.

Splashing could be heard in the distance. It sounded like footsteps in the middle of the water. Toboe lifted his head and saw a shadowed silhouette standing in the distance. The figure was standing with his arms limp at his sides and the water swirled around his ankles.

"W-w-who a-are y-you?" Toboe found his voice.

The figure looked up, revealing glowing, golden eyes.

"You don't remember me? I've been gone that long?"

Toboe was taken back by what the figure said. "D-do I-I k-now y-you?" Toboe's voice quivered.

The figure advanced towards Toboe at a slow and careless pace.

"You should," the figure stood in front of Toboe now. He revealed golden eyes, tanned skin and silver hair. "You killed me."

Toboe shot up from his resting place and jerked his head side-to-side looking for the man. Hige sat by the fire and was looking at Toboe with concern in his eyes.

"You ok, runt?"

Toboe's heart was beating fast and sweat ran down his face and between his breasts.

"It was only a dream." He sighed. " It was only a dream."

SSSSSSSS

T-Hl- Yay! Chapter 5 is completed! You thought I was gonna post Tsume's fight, didn't ya? Didn't you? Didn't you? Didn't you?

Hiei- I think they get the point.

T-Hl- Eep! Hiei! How'd you get in here!

Hiei- (points behind him) Back door.

T-Hl- Well, since you're here, why don't you thank my reviewers for me.

Hiei- No.

T-Hl- (whines) Why not?

Hiei- I don't want to.

T-Hl- Well I'm the authoress so I can do things to you. (evil smirk)

Hiei- Like what?

T-Hl- (pulls out a pink dress covered in flowers and bows) Oh, Hiei! You'd look so cute in this!

Hiei- (wide-eyed) You wouldn't……

T-Hl- (in sing-sing voice) I'm the authoress.

Hiei- Tsume-Hiei luver would like to thank the following reviewers:

**ToiletDuck85**- Thank you for the review! Yep, Cypress wants to be human! You'll find out why in later chapters. Well, most votes were Toboe, Kiba and Hige, so that's what I posted. Hey, I tried emailing you about being part of my pack, but I don't think you got it.

**Kitsume-** Well, it was in Toboe's eyes! Very boring, but next chapter will be the fight. I'm so sorry for not posting my newest fic yet. I've been so busy. I'm hoping to post it soon, so please don't give up on me yet!

**Kagome1992-** You spelled Toboy wrong. It's Toboe!

**Blueyedblackwolf-** Tsume might fall in love with the girl, or he might not. You'll find out in later chapters if I'll get off my lazy butt and type it. Don't worry. The pack will be reunited eventually. I couldn't separate my little wolfies! Thanks for supporting me! It helps! It's nice to know that you have a loyal reviewer by your side.

**Lai Sum-** You got your wish. Lol!

**Lonegreywolf-** Yea, I enjoyed writing about the new pack. I'm hoping to get more of them in the next chapter. Yes, Tsume was an option. Sorry I couldn't write in Hige's POV. I had more votes on Toboe. I can't wait until you Update your fic!

**Omasuowniwabanshi-** Sorry I couldn't do Kiba's POV. I had more votes for Toboe. Yeah! Tsume and Gado are very territorial and both wishes to one day be an alpha male. I plan on having more POV's next chapter. Thanx for the review!

**Joster-** Thanks for the review! Don't worry; the fight will be in the next chapter. I hope I didn't have as much mistakes this time. Lol!

**LollipopsAreTears-** Thanks for the review! I loved your fic, by the way. I'll try to have four different perspectives next chapter, since I couldn't in this. I can't wait to write the fighting scene! I've got it all planned out!

T-Hl- See? That wasn't so hard, now was it?

Hiei- It was worse than you could ever imagine.

T-Hl- (ignoring Hiei) Ok, before you go and flame me, let me clear something up. You're probably confused, because last chp started off in the daytime and this chp at night, right? Well, this chp takes place a day before. I hope this helps!

Hiei- I think you're the one that needs help.

T-Hl-(flames in eyes) What was that?

Hiei-Nothing.

T-Hl- It better not have been. I've still got the dress.

Hiei-(shrinks away into a corner)

T-Hl- (clears throat) Now that that's over, chapter 6 anyone?

Tsume-Hiei luver


	6. Important note!

A/N- Ok, I just got to say I'm sorry for not Updating in awhile. I was thinking of quitting writing fanfics but I'm not to sure now. Should I continue writing Running Like Water? If so, who's POV should it be in? Toboe's? Tsume's? Hige's? Kiba's? One of my own charries? I need at least 3 reviews before I can continue. Be sure to say who's POV and if I should continue. Once again, I am sooooo sorry! If everyone wants me to continue, I'll be sure to update sooner. I'm looking forward to writing the fight scene between Tsume and Gado.

Chow for now!

-TsumeHiei luver


	7. Wolf Battle

**Author's Note**: Woot! Finally! I have finally updated! Here's chapter 7!

**Disclaimer**: I only own my characters.

**Running Like Water**

**Chapter7:** Wolf battle

An eerie silence engulfed the five wolves. They seemed to be in shock with their wide eyes and being speechless. Laughter suddenly cut through the silence like a knife cutting butter. Tsume narrowed his golden eyes at the four laughing wolves.

Gado was the first to recover. He waded out of the water until it came up to his knees. He crossed his arms and smirked.

"Was that a challenge?"

Tsume held his stern look as he glared at Gado. His arms were hanging stiff at his sides. He was clenching his fists so tight, that his knuckles were turning white.

"Yes…it is a challenge." Tsume growled. "Let's see what you got." He could see Gado tense up and clench his fist together in anger.

"Then you're on! I'll be nice and give you the first punch." Gado smirked.

&&

Cypress sighed. She was currently laying on a rock outside the cave. She was laying on her back with her arms behind her head. Her mind flashed back to what Gado had said.

Yes, it was true. Cypress wished she were human. She had always hated the ways of the wolves. So much hatred and blood. After losing most of her pack in a battle between territories, Cypress just couldn't stand the sight of wolves fighting. She sighed again and closed her eyes.

"_Why is he so familiar..?"_

&&

Tsume's fist connected with Gado's jaw causing him to fall backwards into the water. Gado landed in the water with a large splash. He weakly sat up, rubbing the sore spot on his jaw line. Gado smirked, making Tsume fume.

Gado got to his feet and chuckled.

"Well, I have to admit that was a pretty good punch. I wasn't even ready for it." He positioned his fists in front of him in a fighting stance. "But I'll be ready this time."

Tsume growled and swung his fists at Gado. Gado easily dodged by dropping to the ground and kicking Tsume's feet out from under him. Tsume fell onto his back, surprised. Before he had a chance to get up, Gado practically body-slammed him, jabbing his elbow into his ribs.

Tsume winced as he felt a couple of his ribs crack. This was going to be harder than he thought. He pushed Gado off of him and staggered to his feet.

Gado spat on the ground. "You want more?"

Tsume growled. "Shut up and fight!" Gado just laughed. He ran at Tsume, dodging a punch by him, and landing his own punch right at Tsume's jaw. Tsume stumbled backwards, but didn't seem too effected. Tsume wiped some blood from his lip, a smirk forming. "That the best you got?"

This time it was Gado's turn to fume. "You got a big mouth for someone that was half dead." He spat, glaring daggers at the gray wolf. This only caused Tsume to chuckle. "I was half dead then. But not now. So like I said before, shut up and fight!" This time Tsume lunged at the white wolf. He dropped his human guise and took the form of a wolf. He bit at Gado's neck, but only got a mouthful of fur.

Gado had also reverted into his wolf form as well. Tsume let go and jumped back. He lowered his head and raised his hackles. His lips curled back, showing his fangs as he growled lowly. Gado proved to be much bigger than Tsume. Gado gave a wolf-grin, wagging his tail tauntingly.

"You bastard…" Tsume mumbled. This only caused Gado to laugh. "Come on Pretty Boy. Don't say you won't fight me just because I'm bigger now." Before Tsume could respond, Gado pounced on him, biting at his neck. The two wolves rolled around, snapping at each other, snarling. It was just a ball of fangs and fur.

Meanwhile, Kage and Unari watched from a distance as they continued to swim in the water. They both cringed as they noticed blood splatter on the ground every once in awhile. Kage shook his head, sighing. "These two are going to kill each other if they keep this up." Unari looked over at the other wolf. "Think we should try and break them up?" Kage nodded and the two began to run for shore, splashing along the way.

When they reached shore, Kage held out his hand, stopping Unari from moving forward. "You stay here, kid." That was all he said as he made his way up to the two fighting wolves.

Gado was pinned to the ground with Tsume on top of him, snapping at his neck. Blood dripped from both their mouths. Kage grabbed the scruff of Tsume's neck and jerked him back. Tsume yelped in surprise, dropping his human guise.

Faster than Kage was prepared for, Tsume had his dagger up to his throat. Kage's whole body tensed as he whimpered weakly. The look in Tsume's eyes could kill. He was panting hard with blood running down his face. "Don't interfere.." He growled, out of breath.

Gado pulled himself to his feet, now also in his human form. He wiped some blood from his bottom lip. Suddenly, right before he was about to jump at Tsume, he was knocked to the ground by a strong force. Standing over him was none other than Nova. Gado looked up at him, his one eye widened slightly. "Chief…" He muttered, also out of breath.

Nova snarled. "What is going on here!" Tsume quickly released Kage, pushing him forward a little. Kage stumbled but quickly caught his footing. He shot a glare at Tsume. Nova stood up, jerking Gado to his feet. "Y-you see, Chief." Gado stammered nervously. He pointed at Tsume. "He was causing too much trouble. He was the one that started his fight in the first place. And look! He carries a knife! He was trying to kill Kage!" Gado was becoming angry now.

"I don't want to hear it, Gado." He pointed his finger towards the way he came. "Go." Gado nodded and began walking back towards the camp, not forgetting to shoot one last glare at Tsume. Kage quickly followed after Gado.

Nova ran his fingers through his hair, sighing. "I'm real sorry. I don't know what got into him." Tsume snorted. "It doesn't matter. He's not worth fighting anyways." Tsume stormed past the alpha-male and began running towards the cave.

Nova sighed again, eyeing the blood staining the ground in multiple places. "It's a good thing Unari came to get me when he did. There's no telling what the two would be like if the fighting went on any further."

He slowly began making his way towards the cave as well, hoping the pack wasn't getting into more trouble. "I wonder what they were fighting about, anyways…"

&&&

Hehehe….if only he knew. Oh, and sorry about this sucky chapter. I typed it really fast, trying to get done before 12 o'clock. Well…this is my Christmas present to you. And I'm sorry the fight scene wasn't too good. But I can assure you, there will be much more fighting. They'll be better than this one. A special thanks to my reviewers! Merry Christmas!

Chow for now,

Tsume-Hiei luver


	8. Another important note!

Hello! Yes yes, I know you all thought I was dead, but behold! I have returned! I just wanted to apologize for not updating in what..a year? Longer? But the good news is, is that I'm working on the fics again! I have two chapters in progress right now and I'm eager to finish them. What I wanted to say is that I'm going to New England for two weeks, but when I get back I'll update my fics. Please don't give up on me yet!

And yes, this is obviously not a chapter. I'll delete it when I update the fics.

T-H l


	9. I'm not dead, by the way

Hello there. Yeah, yeah, I know you all thought I was dead, but I'm not. I've actually thought of giving up on fanfiction but lately, I've been in the mood to retype my stories and even write some new ones. So, if anyone is still interested in this story and wish for me to continue, I'm ready to type up some new chapters and redo the sucky ones! W00t! And be on the look out for a new username…I'm thinking of changing mine. I haven't thought of one yet, though… XD

-Thl


End file.
